


Waterfall

by Firstgay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstgay/pseuds/Firstgay
Summary: After tatinof Seattle, Dan and Phil took a much needed day off. Instead of staying in Seattle for the day, Phil had a much better idea of what the two could do.





	

“So I found this waterfall.” Phil says through a mouthful of cereal, “I was looking up things to do earlier, and I saw that there are some great places to go hiking up here. I know that’s not usually our thing, but I thought it might be nice for us to do something we don’t usually do.”

Dan looks up from his laptop, thinks for a moment, then asks, “waterfall?”

“Yeah! It’s actually supposed to be really cool. Like apparently it’s really secluded, and there are rarely any other people there.” 

“But Phil. Hiking?” Dan asks annoyed.

“Yeah! I think it’d be lots of fun. We can go swimming too.” Phil nudges Dan’s shoulder with his elbow. 

“Fine. We can go,” Dan sighs, “But if you trip and fall on a rock, I don’t want you to complain.” He laughed.

“Yay!” Phil exclaimed as he jumped up and headed to the back of the tour bus to change clothes. 

They packed their swimsuits, some towels, a blanket, and their lunch into a backpack and headed out. 

It was a pretty long hike. About 2 and a half miles. By the time they reached the waterfall, dan’s hair was full of curls and phil had actually tripped on a rock. 

They spread out their blanket, sat down and started eating the sandwiches they had packed. 

They eat in silence, letting the sounds of nature substitute their conversation. The crystal blue water sparkling from the sunlight filtering through the trees, and the rush of the water as it falls from the sky is loud, but not out of place. 

The two friends look at each other tired, but rejuvenated. 

When they finish their food, they immediately change into their swimsuits - not waiting a full 30 minutes - and head toward the spring. 

They laugh, splash water on each other, and chase fish until finally, dan runs behind the waterfall. 

“Hey Phil! Come back here!” He yells. 

Phil follows dans order, and meets him behind the waterfall. 

“I’m really glad we came here.” Dan said admiring the green moss on the rock wall behind them, sparkling as flecks of water splash against it. “I mean, I really thought that today would be better spent indoors, but this is really, really great.” 

He doesn’t notice, but Phil hasn’t taken his eyes off of him. The water drops sliding down his chest and back, his damp curls framing his face perfectly, the adoration in his eyes as he’s seeing this beauty for the first time reflecting phil’s perfectly. 

It was then and there that Phil knew he was in love.


End file.
